Mode d'emploi pour enfant en bas âge
by chacra
Summary: que se passerait-il si harry, cinq ans débarquait pendant la 6èm année de ses parents à Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

Mode d'emploi pour enfant en bas âge Mode d'emploi pour enfant en bas âge

Prologue/Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

1976 Poudlard

Il faisait déjà nuit noir dans le magnifique château d'Angleterre de la communauté sorcière, et pourtant, quatre jeunes messieurs de sixième année se baladaient encore dans les couloirs magiques. Ces messieurs ? les quatre Maraudeurs, groupe reconnu pour être les troubles fêtes de l'école, répondant au surnom de

Le sublime Sirius Black alias Patmol

Le magnifique James Potter alias Cornedrue

Le sage Remus Lupin alias Lunard

Le fidèle Peter Petigrow alias Queudver

Ils revenaient d'ailleurs de la cuisine où leur nouvelle blague venait d'être implanté… ils rentraient à leur tour, celle des Griffondor, quand une voix les fit tous sursautés :

James Potter !! Sirius Black !! Remus Lupin!! Peter Petigrow!! Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci dehors !! rugit la tigresse de Poudlard, Lily Evans.

Mais enfin douce Lily, lui répondit Cornedrue avec une sourire mielleux, rien de bien méchants, et tu sais tu ne devrais plus être levé à cette heure, c'est mauvais pour ton teint..

Potter !! la prochaine fois que je voudrais des conseils question beauté je te sonnerais ! maintenant la ferme ! Remus !! tu sais pourtant qu'il est préfet !! pourquoi tu ne l'arrête pas !! plaida-t-elle.

Enfin Lily, on ne fait rien de mal, et j'suis pas ses parents ! dit-il calmement.

Oui c'est vrai Evans, reprit Patmol, et puis même Dumbled- interrompu par ces très cher Remus et James, chacun ayant une main sur sa bouche.

Oui Black ? tu disais ? demanda très curieuse Lily.

R-rien rien !! tu sais comment il est, il aime raconter des blagues !! haha !! dit James.

Pot- commença Lily

elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase puisqu'à cet instant une lumière aveuglante éclaira la salle commune. Quand finalement ils purent rouvrirent les yeux, ils découvrirent debout devant la cheminée, un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux aussi verts que ceux de Lily, vêtu d'un pyjama vert et or.

Ce fut Lily qui brisa le silence d'incrédulité en s'approchant du petit garçon et se mettant à sa hauteur, le garçonnet inclina sa tête sur le côté droit et toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit :

Ma..ma ? sa voix douce et agréable raisonnant dans le silence de la pièce.

Euh non…moi je suis Lily, Lily Evans, et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

Pas mama ? redemanda-t-il. La tête incliné de l'autre côté cette fois.

Non….

Bonjour toi, intervint Remus, moi c'est Remus… dis-moi, ils sont où ton papa et ta maman ?

papa…mama… ?? Ba là !! dit-il, l'incompréhension peint sur son visage.

Où ça là ?

Ba là Mu's !! Là !! Et il pointa James et Lily. C'est papa et mama !! s'écria-t-il tout content en courant étreindre les jambes de son « papa ».

Ok…on est tombé dans une autre dimension ?? demanda Sirius. Puis il se pencha à son tour vers le petit garçon et dit avec brusquerie. Ecoute petit, ils ne peuvent pas être tes parents tu comprends.. on est encore à l'école et ils ne s'aiment pas !!

Mais si !! Mol !! ils zaiment !! ta pas le doit de di'ça !! t'es mézant !! j't'aim plu !! pleurnicha-t-il.

Sirius pousses-toi, tu gênes. Dit Remus, puis il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et s'installa dans un des fauteuils, le garçon sur ses genoux, il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme et reprit, sous le regard médusé des autres.

Alors comme ça Lily et James sont tes parents ?

oui….'mus..ils'm'aime plus….demanda-t-il doucement.

mais non...tes parents t'aime très fort !! mais dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu, comment tu t'appelles ?

C'est un nouvo jeu ?

Euh….oui c'est un nouveau jeu…alors tu veux bien me répondre ?

Oui !! moi c'est Hahi Jam's Po'er !!

Tu… veux dire…Harry James Potter ? demandèrent Lily et James en même temps.

OUI !!

Lily et James se regardèrent et tombèrent dans les vapes…..

**To be continued….. **

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je continue, j'arrête ??

Gros gros bibi !!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Comment bien gérer

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Comment « bien » gérer ? : en demandant de l'aide à super gran'pa !!**

Le petit Harry était toujours dans les bras de Remus et tout comme lui et les deux autres, il regardait James et Lily évanouis sur le sol, puis Harry sauta des genoux de Remus pour aller près d'eux et avec sa petite main il secoua doucement le bras avant de James et ensuite de Lily, n'ayant aucune réponse alors même qu'il les appelait, il tourna ses yeux vers Remus et lui dit : « Mumus ? » à la recherche d'une réponse. Remus le regarda et tout naturellement ( ??) il lui tendit à nouveau les bras et le reprit sur ses genoux. Une fois sur que le petit était bien installé sur ses genoux, il prit sa baguette et grâce au sort de « mobilus corpus » il fit lévité James et Lily l'un après l'autre pour les installer sur les sofas de la salle commune.

Remus remarquant ensuite que Queudver et Patmol n'avaient toujours pas bouger de leur position initiales, il leur dit d'aller s'asseoir. Ce fut avec pouffement de la part de Remus et un éclat de rire que Harry commenta la scène qui en suivit, en effet, les deux compères toujours en état de choc, ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils se fonçaient droit l'un sur l'autre et il trébuchèrent dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes sur le sol. Il leur fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes et beaucoup de grabuge et d'insultes, ou bien entendu Remus mit ses mains sur les oreilles d'Harry, pour que finalement ils puissent trouver chacun le confort et la sécurité d'un fauteuil.

Une fois l'épisode passé, Remus se concentra sur le petit assis sur ses genoux. Il devait avoir approximativement quatre voir cinq ans et pourtant il parlait encore comme un enfant de deux voir trois ans. Le faisait-il exprès ou était-ce naturelle ? Et sa manie d'appeler James « Papa » et Lily « Mama », ainsi que lui « Mus ou Mumus » et Sirius « Mol », cela voulait bien dire qu'ils se connaissaient, donc il venait du futur ?! mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne connaissait-il pas Peter , c'était le seul à qui il n'est pas adressé la parole… Après tout s'ils étaient tous encore « ensemble » il devrait le connaître…. non ? Et pourquoi portait-il un pyjama en vert et or ??

Sirius et Peter, toujours en état de mi-choc, fixaient tour à tour Harry, James et Lily. Ces deux derniers ne pouvaient pas se sentir et ce depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient croisés, étaient, allaient ce marier et avoir un enfant !! Non…non...impossible….non…si ? la preuve était là sur leurs yeux : Harry était le craché porté de James et possédé les yeux magnifiques et très caractéristiques de Lily.

Remus prit son courage de Griffon à deux mains et questionna doucement l'enfant.

-Dis moi Harry, quel âge as-tu exactement ?

-Zai quatre ans et demi !! (Remus remarqua qu'à présent l'enfant faisait semblant d'avoir un cheveux sur la langue)

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? comme un enfant encore plus petit ?

-…car si zparle comme toi, alors za voudra dire que ze suis un grand et ze veux pas être un grand !!

-Pourquoi ? demanda étonné le loup-garou.

-Parce que quand on est grand on peut plus faire le petit (là Remus remarqua qu'à présent l'enfant parler tout à fait normalement), on peut plus crier, on peut plus jouer et on doit toujours obéir….ze veux pas !! dit avec force et conviction (pour un enfant de cet âge..) Harry.

-Je vois…mais tu sais si tu parles normalement on pourra mieux te comprendre et tu pourras toujours jouer…crier…et faire tout ce que tu faisais. Dit-il en bon diplomate.

-….Vrai ? demanda timidement Harry.

-Vrai, lui confirma-t-il en souriant tranquillement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et s'endormit paisiblement entre ses bras en regardant ses « parents » toujours endormis.

Une heure après que l'enfant se soit endormi, Lily revint à elle, doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et se réhabitua à la faible lumière de la cheminée. Elle se releva avec précaution du sofa et fit le tour rapide de la pièce (avec ses yeux bien sûr !!) et quand elle tomba sur le tableau des maraudeurs endormis et un enfant, dans les bras de Remus, elle sourit malgré elle. Elle serait mère. Mère d'un enfant magnifique. Elle s'approcha d'eux à pas feutrés et les observa. L'enfant, Harry, son fils était vraiment parfait. Mais le plus difficile a accepté fut qu'il était aussi celui de Potter, aucun doute là-dessus, les même cheveux, la même bouille, sauf ses yeux qui était les siens, ses yeux ?

Elle sursauta quand elle vit qu'en effet il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il la regardait gentiment. Il se remit assis, et lui tendit les bras. Incertaine elle le porta et le cal contre elle alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Harry inhala profondément et referma ses petits bras autour d'elle avant de se rendormir. Elle sourit, et le berça doucement.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'à cet instant James s'était lui aussi réveillé et qu'il avait été témoin de toute la scène. Lui qui avait toujours était en guerre, que ce soit sur le plan scolaire ou autre avec Lily, l'a trouvé, à cet instant précis,d'une beauté sans égale. Et savoir, si ce que le petit vrai dit été vrai, qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble, donc ce marier, le combler presque de joie et de fierté.

Mais le problème était de savoir quoi faire ?? maintenant que le petit était arrivé, ils ne pouvaient pas le cacher, ne pouvaient pas le prendre avec eux, ils devaient l'aider à retourner « chez lui ». Donc plus qu'une solution. Il se leva avec tout autant de précaution que Lily, et alla réveiller Remus et Sirius il le leur expliqua et ils décidèrent d'un accord commun, de réveiller Lily et Harry et d'aller au bureau de Dumbledore. Laissant ainsi Peter, toujours endormi, seul dans la salle commune.

Grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, ils n'eurent aucune difficultés à éviter Rusard et sa chatte ainsi que les différents fantômes, dont Peeves. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille du bureau menant à Dumbledore, le problème fut de trouver le mot de passe. Bien qu'ils soient préfet (Lily et James) ils n'avaient eux aussi aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Ils dirent tout ce qui leur passé par la tête, bonbon, marque de chaussettes, chaussettes, vêtements, passant même par les plus loufoques mais rien n'y faisait. Ils commencèrent à désespérer quand la gargouille s'ouvrit et que Dumbledore apparut devant eux. Ses yeux pétillants les fixant un à un et s'arrêtant sur Harry, qui tout heureux se jeta presque dans ses bras en riant « Gran'pa Dumby !! »

**A suivre….**

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à certaines de vos questions, non je ne te t'accuserais pas de plagiat** « **Natty19 » vu que de toute manière je pense que ton histoire et la mienne ne se ressembleront que sur le fait du retour dans le temps !! en tout cas bon courage !!

Bon pour la béta sa va pas être possible, sinon vous n'aurez jamais les chapitres !! alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et faîtes avec !! Bon courage aux maniaques !!

Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine, mais la dessus je vraiment rien promettre, vu qu'il se peut qu'il y ait des semaines ou je ne publierais pas !!

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, vos critiques, vos encouragements, bref merci !!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : apprendre à se connaître Chapitre 3 : solution au « petit » problème

Dumbledore réceptionna le petit dans ses bras avec amusement, sous les regards médusés des quatre jeunes adolescents.

-Et bien, je vois là un tout jeune et inattendu visiteur, n'est ce pas mon petit ?

-Oui gran'pa !! acquiesça Harry.

-Et bien entrez je vous en prie, nous n'allons pas parler dans le couloir, entrez !!

Ils montèrent, Dumbledore et Harry ouvrant la marche, ce dernier particulièrement intrigué par les boutons multicolore et enchantés de la robe du vieux sorcier.

Une fois dans le bureau, ils s'installèrent tous, Harry assit sur les genoux de Dumbledore et toujours des plus concentré dans sa « tâche », ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il y eut le silence. Et que tous les regards étaient sur lui, il sourit nerveusement.

Dumbledore ne quitta pas une fois son sourire. Lily, James, Remus et Sirius étaient sidérés. « Dumby » ?? D'où est-ce que **ça** ça pouvait bien venir ?? Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, sortit un parchemin de son bureau, mis la main de Harry dessus et fit un mouvement de baguette. Alors apparut sur le parchemin vierge des inscriptions :

Harry James Potter

_Fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans,_

_Parrains__: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black_

_Marraines__: Anna Boley, Lucy Reine._

_Âge: quatre ans et demi _

Le vieux directeur huma quelques instants et prit la parole d'une voix posée mais toutefois amusée.

-Donc, tu es bien le fils de James et Lily, je vois…je vois…

-J'y crois pas…j'y crois pas…répéta Sirius sur son siège.

-Dis-moi tu connais tout le monde ici, oui ?

-Oui !! y'a papa, maman, mol et mus !!

-Ce sont les seuls que tu connaisses ?

-….y a aussi Anna et Lucy et toi !!

-Je vois je vois !! c'est bien mon petit !! ria Dumbledore.

-Tu ne connais pas Peter ? demanda Remus.

-Qui ? répondit avec la plus grande innocence et curiosité l'enfant.

-C'est le garçon qui était avec nous quand tu es arrivé, le petit, un peu gras…essaya Lily.

-Non connais pas maman !!

-Laissons cela de côté, dit fermement Dumbledore.

Puis Fumsec arriva et chanta une mélodie pleine de joie. Il se posa sur les genoux de l'enfant et voulut qu'il le caresse. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Ce fut comme si le malaise s'était dissipé mais il restait tapis dans l'ombre.

Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers les adolescents et leur demanda de bien vouloir attendre dehors un petit temps. Ils sortirent et attendirent pendant vingt longue minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était levé des genoux du directeur et parcourait, Fumsec sur son épaule droite, le bureau.

-Je crois qu'il nous faut parler….Harry.

-Oui..je le crois aussi…

Quand ils rentrèrent, Harry était devant le perchoir de Fumsec, ce dernier dessus, et le regardé avec amusement. Dumbledore prit la parole avec enthousiasme.

-J'ai une solution temporaire pour le cas du petit Harry, chacun et à tour de rôle pendant une semaine allez avoir sa garde et cela pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce que nous pouvions le ramener chez lui, des questions ? Bien !! Allez allez il est tard !! et demain vous avez cours ! bonne nuit les enfants !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, ils remarquèrent qu'Harry, à présent tourné vers Dumbledore ne bougeait pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda Remus.

Harry ne se tourna pas pour lui répondre, à la place il dit : « Et oncle Sev' ? Je peux pas le voir ? »

-………. Silence.

**A suivre !! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : De la famille

**Chapitre 4 : De la famille ??**

-Oncle Sev' ?? s'écrièrent deux maraudeurs sous les regards exaspérés de Lily et de Remus.

-Oui !! Dis je peux le voir ?? demanda avec espoir le petit Harry à « Gran'pa ».

-Mais bien sur mon petit, mais bien sur !! mais il est tard, je lui dirais demain…bonne nuit les enfants ! répondit-il avec toujours cette lueur amusée et réjouit dans les yeux.

L'enfant agréa et tendit ses petits bras vers Remus, qui aussitôt le porta. Il remontèrent à la tour Griffondor en silence, l'enfant bercé par les pas de Remus s'étant finalement endormi. Ce fut donc avec Remus qu'il dormit, en même temps, quand ils avaient essayer de le décoller, le petit avait commencé à pleurer pour manifester son mécontentement. Remus le cala entre lui et le mur pour l'empêcher de tomber et ils s'endormirent.

A 7h30 le réveil matinal se mit en route dans le dortoir, réveillant le petit Harry des bras protecteur et chaud de Remus. Il bougea quelque peu et regarda avec lus d'attention ses oncle et son papa. Puis il décida de réveiller avec de petits bisous Remus, mais qui finit par des chatouillis entre eux, Remus d'étant réveillé en même temps que lui. Puis s'en même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Lily la tigresse, en pleine forme réveilla les somnolents avec un saut d'eau froide, salua Remus et prit Harry pour l'habiller. Remus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et explosa de rire face aux têtes déconfites de ses compères. Ceux-ci décidèrent bien évidemment de se venger et lui envoyèrent également un saut d'eau.

Lily arrivait dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, assis Harry sur un tabouret qu'elle fit apparaître et commença à le questionner.

-Dis-moi Harry, comment veux-tu t'habiller aujourd'hui ?

-….mmmm...ba…je sais pas...dit-il gaiement .

-Je vois…elle réfléchit et lui demanda : et si je te mettais un pantalon et une chemise ? comme ça tu pourras jouer, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui !!

-Bien !! mais…tu veux quoi comme couleur ? du rouge ? du bleu ? du vert ? de l'orange ?

-Du vert !! comme oncle Sev' !! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en levant les bars en l'air.

-Harry, tu aimes ton oncle Severus ?

-Oui !! très très fort !!

-C'est bien ! Tu es vraiment un très bon garçon !

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Lily était émue, son futur fils était exactement comme elle se l'étais imaginé à ses heures perdues, aimant, adorable, malin, et il avait ses yeux, les yeux qu'elle aimait tant, les yeux de sa mère. Elle ne put malheureusement pas débattre encore un peu que déjà les autres filles investissaient les lieux et s'extasièrent sur le petit qui rougissait adorablement sous les compliment de sa tenue, transfigurés par les bons soins de sa mère.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Sirius maudissait Lily.

-Non mais elle est complètement cinglée c'te meuf !! non mais elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe la prochaine fois !!

-Mm…bailla James.

-Bon les gars, dis Remus sécher, faudrait peut-être se dépêcher, à moins que vous ne voulez pas assisté à notre nouvelle blague ? Hein Peter !! Cria-t-il plus fort pour le réveiller.

-Merde !! s'exclama Sirius, j'avais presque oublier avec l'autre tarée !! vite Cornedrue!!

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et ils filèrent à toute vitesse dans la grande salle ou Lily et Harry les attendaient déjà. Sirius et James se précipitèrent sur eux, puis ils remarquèrent comment il était habillé : Serpentard. Ils regardèrent Lily avec accusation, elle les snoba et retourna à nourrir un peu Harry qui les regarder perplexe.

Dumbledore et Severus Rogue n'étaient pas présents.

Quand les petits croissants arrivèrent, les maraudeurs devinrent très attentifs à leur environnement : et sus peu une myriade de personnes de toutes les maison et même les professeurs se transformèrent en personnages du monde féerique : fées, ogres, sorcières de contes, bossu, loup, cochon, bref ils avaient mélangés les personnages des contes moldus à ceux des contes sorciers.

Harry était écroulé de rire sur les genoux de la nouvellement princesse Lily. Les Maraudeurs également étaient écroulés de rire sur la table et étaient totalement indifférents aux regards promettant mille souffrance de la part des Serpentards, leurs « ennemis » jurés. Lily se leva et se posta devant Potter et d'une voix autoritaire lui demanda de cesser ses bêtises. Il lui fit un grand sourire charmeur et quelques secondes plus tard, les effets disparurent.

Sirius lui mima le mot « traître », mais continua à lui sourire comme un idiot, en faisant aller et venir son regard sur James et Lily. Harry qui avait été confié à Remus pendant que Lily incendiait James, ne cessait de rire, ses joues étaient rouges d'avoir trop rit et ses yeux plein de petites étoiles, les rendant encore plus vert et pétillants.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, ils se rendirent tous dans le couloir et commencèrent à se rendre en cours, mais Harry repéra dans le couloir Severus qui avançait vers eux. Il tira sur la main de Remus qui le tenait et courut en criant : « Oncle Sev' !! » et il lui sauta dans les bras.

Rogue avait les yeux ronds de surprise, même si le directeur l'avait informer de la situation, et le petit en profita pour nouer ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui faire un gros câlins et de gros bisous. Faisant sourire Lily et Remus.

-Severus, le salua avec gentillesse Lily.

-Lily, lui répondit-il avec un ton neutre.

-Non mais on est dans une autre dimension, c'est pas vrai !! s'exclama Sirius.

-Harry !! Gronda James. Lâche-le immédiatement et viens ici tout de suite !!

-T'es méchant papa !! cria l'enfant en restant accroché au cou de Severus. Moi je l'aime tonton Severus !!

Severus Rogue était devenu livide en entendant les paroles de l'enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pourtant quelque part cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Mais…mais Harry c'est même pas ton oncle !! continua Sirius.

-Si !! c'est le grand frère de maman Mol' !! alors t'as pas le droit de dire ça !! j't'aime pus !! pleurnicha l'enfant.

-**Grand Frère** ?? s'écrièrent -ils en cœur. (tous les Maraudeurs, même Peter)

**A suivre !! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Petit Serpent Chapitre 5 : Petit Serpent

Lily et Rogue échangèrent un regard lourd de signification, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus et James.

-Harry….tu peux répéter ? demanda Remus.

-Bah oui !! tonton Severus c'est le frère de maman !!

-Où as-tu entendu ça ? demanda nerveusement Lily.

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit maman ! tu m'as raconté l'histoire avant d'aller dormir !!

Severus et Lily étaient nerveux, ils étaient dans de beaux draps si cela s'apprenait, mais déjà le fait que Harry le sache était dans un sens rassurant pour leur avenir. Harry, toujours dans les bras de Severus, lui fit un grand sourire à décrocher les étoiles et lui dit tout fier : « Tu as vu tonton !! je suis tout en vert ! comme toi !! ». Lily en eu les larmes aux yeux et Severus ne savait plus quoi penser : le fils certes de Lily mais aussi de Potter était fier de porter ses couleurs ? Invraisemblable. James, Sirius et Peter le regardaient, les yeux ronds d'ébahissement et la bouche en cœur, le meilleur moyen de gober des mouches….. bref ils se reprirent en en entendant une et, offusqué, James se planta devant Severus et regarda droit dans les yeux son FILS et lui demanda d'une voix assuré :

-Harry, est-ce que je te laisse porter du vert à la maison ?

-Bah oui ! sinon maman te peint en vert toute la journée !! ria le bambin.

-Mm mmm, regard noir vers Lily, mais dis-moi Harry, comment ça se fait que Tonton Severus et maman Lily soient frère et sœur ?

À cela Lily et Severus blêmirent à vue d'œil, mais cela n'empêcha pas le petit de dire d'une voix claire et joyeuse : « Par un rituel !! bien sur papa !! ».

Lily regarda Severus et lui fit un signe (je m'occupe du reste part avec Harry !), Severus cala l'enfant contre lui et s'apprêta à partir lorsque James se dressa devant lui.

-Et où comptes-tu aller avec mon Fils, Servilus ? lança-t-il méchamment.

-James Potter ! arrête ça tout de suite !! cria Lily, Severus va en cours aujourd'hui avec Harry, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a décidé. Alors laisse le tranquille !

-Lily ! on a des choses à régler j't'signale ! cria-t-il à son tour.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour en parler ! on en reparlera ce soir dans la salle sur commande , maintenant en cours ! dit-elle autoritairement.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et resserra sa prise sur le cou de Severus. Ils s'en allèrent laissant les Griffondors seuls dans le couloir, puis Lily partit à son cours de runes et les garçons à leur cours de divination.

Lily arriva en courant dans la salle de classe, fatiguée et essoufflée. Elle se jeta sans plus d'attention sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires avec rapidité. Sa camarade la regarda avec suspicion et lui demanda :

-On peut savoir qui tu fuis ? Car pour que tu arrives dans cet état là, j'espère que c'est le diablotin de Coriante…

-Pitié Isa !! Potter me tape sur le système !!

-Oui mais ça, ça change pas d'ordinaire….alors ?

-… Isa !!

-Pas de mais !! répond avant que le professeur arrive !!

-Pff… c'est Potter et sa manière de toujours vouloir contrôler ce que je fais !! Non mais je rêve on est pas marié !! On est même pas ensemble !! et le pire c'est cette façon qu'il s'en prend à Severus et tout ça uniquement parce qu'il fait partie de Serpentard… Rrrooo il me gonfle!!

-Hahaha !! c'est bien connu que l'amour commence toujours par la bagarre….n'est-ce pas Lily ??

-Isa !! s'offusqua-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de se plaindre car déjà le professeur arrivait.

Arrivé au cours de divination, James se laissa choir sur le fauteuil entre Remus et Sirius et soupira bruyamment. Peter installait avec un Poufsouffle, n'entendait pas leur conversation.

-Elle m'agace !! gémit-il.

-Qui ? demanda Sirius puis semblant comprendre il reprit : Ah oui !! Lily la Tigresse ?

-La ferme Sir !!

-Sir ?? c'est quoi encore ce surnom ridicule ? je te signale que moi c'est Patmol !!

-James…qu'est-ce qui t'agace ? demanda posément Remus.

-TOUT !! y'a ses manies de toujours vouloir me reprendre à l'ordre, sa façon de crier !! Sa façon de marcher !! de s'habiller !! ses copines !! Et…ET par dessus tout le fait qu'elle soit sœur avec Servilus !! Et….et….et.. en plus elle se comporte comme si on était marié !! on est même pas ensemble !!

-Pas pour le moment en tout cas….ironisa Sirius en le regardant de biais.

-Sirius…si tu ne veux pas finir pour de la pâté pour chien tu ferais mieux de te taire, capiche ? répliqua sournoisement James.

-Tout doux la brave bête !! ria Sirius en levant ses bras devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Va voir le 'tit loup-loup !!

-Sirius t'as fini tes bêtises…soupira Remus, exaspéré par les antiques de son camarade.

James allait répliquer quand la professeur de divination vint regarder ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les feuilles de thé.

Harry suivit Severus jusqu'en cours de potions. Assis sur le banc juste à côté de lui, il était l'attraction principale des regards des autres Serpentards et des Serdaigles. Il regardait avec application et sérieux, pour un bambin de presque cinq ans, tous les gestes de son « tonton » et faisait attention de ne pas le déranger dans sa préparation. Le professeur de potions, au départ récalcitrant, était ravi du petit, qui était sûrement aussi silencieux et tout autant absorbé que Severus Rogue, son meilleur élève. Severus remarqua que le petit lui passait sans qu'il n'eu besoin de le lui demander les ingrédients au fur et à mesure de la préparation. Sans doute en faisaient-ils ensemble à son époque ? L'aurait-il initié au monde dangereux et envoûtant des potions ? une fois le cours finit, le professeur voulut lui parler, ainsi qu'a Harry ; il ne leur dit qu'une chose : « Une excellente préparation Monsieur Rogue et Monsieur Potter, et cela malgré votre très jeune âge, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous deux deviendrez dans quelques années…. ».

Harry ne fit que sourire et prit la main de Severus pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. Severus et lui avaient à présent une heure de libre, mais le petit semblait vouloir allait faire un tour dans le parc. Alors Severus obligea et l'y emmena. C'était finalement, pensa-t-il, agréable d'avoir Harry prés de lui. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre, près du lac mais dans un endroit caché de la vue du château. L'endroit préféré de Severus et Lily. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs y poussaient et les parfums s'en dégageant étaient des plus exquis. Severus inspira profondément ces parfums et Harry mit sa tête sur ses jambes, pour son plus grand étonnement. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Severus remarque un collier autour de son cou, presque invisible. Curieux il essaya de le toucher mais le « collier » lui échappa. Surpris il demanda doucement à Harry de se réveiller, ce dernier somnolant. Les yeux à moitié ouverts Harry lui demanda doucement :

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Harry tu portes un collier ?

-Un collier ?

-Oui autour du cou…

-Non, c'est Aspen (hommage à Tsurai no Shi un auteur anglais que j'adore particulièrement !! ).

-Aspen ?

-Oui mon petit serpent, celui que tu m'as offert tonton pour mes quatre ans. Déclara le petit en prenant affectueusement le petit reptile dans ses mains.

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Comment savoir ?**

-_Aspen ?_ répéta hébété Severus en regardant le petit s'amuser avec le petit serpent dans sa main.

-_Mmm…il est quel heure tonton ?_ demanda Harry, la voix encore ensommeillée.

-_Il nous reste une bonne demi-heure avant que les cours recommencent. _

-_Ok. Puis il remit sa tête sur les genoux de Rogue et se rendormit_.

Severus regarda le serpent bougeait sur la peau tannée du jeune Harry et un frisson presque involontaire le prit. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas les serpents, mais à cet âge là ? N'est-il pas un peu jeune pour en posséder un ? Surtout un serpent venimeux.

Lily lança des regards noirs à sa camarade Isa quand celle-ci lui fit parvenir une feuille avec elle et James dessinés qui s'embrassaient dans le parc. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler et lui faire ravaler son dessein animé grâce à la magie.

Elle se reconnecta sur le cours, plus qu'une demi-heure et après elle filait pour le cours d'histoire.

Elle soupira, ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs tout de même !! Même en étant absent il l'agaçait au plus haut point !!

Isa entendit son soupire car elle gloussa doucement, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle pensait.

James soupira, plus qu'une demi-heure et il pourrait enfin quitter cette maudite tour et ce maudit cours de divination ! Divination ? mon cul !! Un truc pour les gonzesses en mal d'amour ouais !

Et puis Sirius avec ses regards lourd de sous-entendus : oh celui-là il allait le payer cher !!

Oh oui il se voyait déjà le transformer en une sorte de croisement entre un chien, un rat et un perroquet, quoique le perroquet soit à revoir…

Il regarda Remus, absorbé par un devoir de potion.

Halala, ils s'ennuyaient tellement que ce cours ne servaient généralement qu'à faire les devoirs pour les autres matières.

Remus sembla s'apercevoir, pas étonnant avec ses sens de loup-garou, qu'il le regardait et lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

Il pouvait être sur de compter sur lui. De tous ceux de la bande, Remus était vraiment le plus sage et le plus mûr. Pas étonnant que son fils l'aime tellement. Tient en pensant à ça, ou était son fils ? Ah oui avec Servilus….l'enfoiré il allait vraiment avoir ce qu'il méritait ! Rah sa l'agaçait !!

Enfin les cours de la matinée étaient finis !! Ils ne leurs restaient que deux cours : soins aux créatures magiques et défenses contre les forces du mal. Et cela en commun : Serpentard/Griffondor. Harry était assis à la table des Serpentard et mangeait sur les genoux de son tonton adoré. Lily les regardaient du coin de l'œil de même que les maraudeurs et Dumbledore.

Harry faisait de grand mouvements semblerait-il pour expliquer quelque chose à Severus et à Narcissa.

Sirius sourit en voyant cette scène, au moins sa cousine n'était plus seule à la table avec ce regard triste qui lui donné envie à chaque fois de la ramené à la table des Griffondors.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se passa sans plus de mal : ils étudièrent les hippogriffes (?? oups j'ai oublié comment ça s'écrivait !! help ?) et Harry semblait bien s'entendre avec ceux-ci, à la plus grande surprise des élèves et du professeur. Severus vit su coin de l'œil Aspen glissait sur la peau dégagé du petit pour trouver refuge là ou il y a plus de chaleur. Il sourit : Harry était vraiment un phénomène pour ne serait-ce avoir pu briser la carapace de tristesse de Narcissa Black, sa meilleure amie bientôt Malfoy.

Lily vit James et Remus ainsi que Sirius le regarder également. Et elle se souvint qu'elle allait devoir tout avouer le soir même sur le rituel qui fit d'elle et Severus des frères et sœur de sang. Elle soupira s'attirant les foudres du professeur.

Harry vint la voir dès que le professeur se focalisa de nouveau sur le cours, il lui fit un grand sourire tout en levant ses bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit et le souleva. Il serra ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

-_Tu m'as manqué maman ! _

-Ah _oui ? Tu es sur ? Tu semblais bien t'amuser avec tonton Severus et Narcissa ?_ Le taquina-t-elle.

-_Mu...Bah oui !! C'est Tata Nar et Severus !! Mais tu m'as vraiment vraiment beaucoup beaucoup manqué !!_ Et sur cette adorable phrase il lui refit un énorme bisou sur la joue et un gros câlin.

James qui regardait la scène sourit en les voyants, Lily était vraiment magnifique, même si elle lui tapait sur le système avec son règlement et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire vu qu'elle avait fait pire !

Puis il vit Lily reposait Harry sur le sol et il le vit courir vers lui les bras grands ouverts, il le récupéra en cours de vol, quand le petit lui sauta dans les bras.

Ils se firent de grands sourires avant qu'Harry ne lui fasse de gros câlins et de gros bisous également.

Lily regarda l'échange entre son fils et son père, James. Ils étaient vraiment beaux tout les deux. Les yeux pétillants, les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés, les mêmes sourires, identiques.

Isa regarda la direction dans laquelle Lily regardait et elle sourit en comprenant que son amie se mettait finalement à réfléchir à son possible futur avec James Potter, le seul garçon qui avait su, à part Severus, retenir son attention et la faire sortir de ses gonds. Isa croisa les yeux de Remus et ils se sourirent : ils pensaient la même chose et vu le regard de Remus en direction de James se dernier se posait les mêmes questions.

Mais comment savoir si cela va vraiment se passer ? S'ils vont vraiment se marier ? Et avoir ce merveilleux enfant qu'est Harry ? Où est-ce une tromperie ?

**A suivre….**

Bonjour bonjour !! Oui je sais cela faisait un petit un moment que je n'avais pas publié mais je suis enfin là !! Alors je vous indique que vous aurez une sacrée surprise pour le prochain chapitre…non je ne dis rien !!

Au prochain chapitre et j'espère que la lecture a été bonne !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre inattendue

Une fois le cours de soin aux créatures magiques fini, ils se dirigèrent tous machinalement vers le cours de défenses contre les forces de mal.

Harry dans les bras de son papa ne cessait de lui narrait son début de matinée avec son tonton Severus et sa tata Nar.

James souriait tout du long : son fils avait décidément beaucoup d'énergie pour son âge.

Lily donnait le pas à Severus et ils se regardaient pour savoir comment annoncer le « rituel » ce même soir comme Lily l'avait promis.

Bon ok ce qu'ils avaient fait été de la magie grise, oui grise donc pas noir mais ni blanche. Donc dangereuse, très très dangereuse en fait si il rate.

Severus et elle, avaient toujours et cela depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient vu, au parc près de chez elle, su qu'ils étaient comme frère et sœur, s'était venue naturellement, c'était lui qui l'avait introduit à la magie bien avant que Poudlard ne lui envoie un courrier.

Lui qui lui avait parlé, non révélé les horreurs et les joies des sorciers, de sa famille, car la famille Rogue n'était pas enviable. Mais cela était du passé, car maintenant Severus était libre d'eux. Et cela grâce à elle.

Elle refocalisa ses pensées sur la manière de présenter et d'expliquer les choses de sortes que James et les autres puissent comprendre sans entourloupe le pourquoi du comment et la réalisation de ce lien de parenté. Elle soupira alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la classe.

Fermée, le professeur n'était donc pas encore là, typique. Le professeur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, mesurant dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt kilos, et les yeux marrons tirant de temps à autre (quand il était en colère surtout) vers le rouge. Ce professeur était craint mais aussi très appréciait par les élèves.

Il était à ce poste depuis vingt ans et il ne s'était jamais lassé d'enseigner. Il avait parcourut le monde, découvert beaucoup de chose et cela de différentes races, et chacun ce demander pourquoi il avait décidé d'être finalement enseignant. Une question que tout le monde voulait avoir la réponse, mais que personne, mise à part peut être Dumbledore, lui-même connaissait.

Ils attendirent pendant encore quelques minutes et enfin le professeur arriva.

Marchant droit, le regard et le port fier, il coupa à travers le banc des élèves et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, la même depuis qu'il avait pris le poste « maudit » qui s'était révélé chanceux pour lui.

Une fois les élèves parfaitement installés, il s'approcha du petit Harry, lui sourit calmement, et lui dit d'une voix grave mais légère :

« Bonjour jeune Harry, je suis le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et tu vois pour ce cours j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes au bureau, car vois-tu, les élèves vont devoir s'exerçaient sur un sort bien précis qui pourrait être dangereux pour toi, alors tu veux bien me suivre ? »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et saisit la main que lui tendait Tom. Tom l'installa sur son siège au bureau et conjura magiquement un carnet à dessiner et des feutres, pour occuper Harry.

Puis tournant son regard sur ses élèves, il reprit un visage grave et conjura des matelas tout le long des murs (les tables transfigurées) puis de sa voix grave il annonça qu'ils allaient à présent s'entraîner au sort du «Patronus » , il leur montra le geste, puis leur dit la formule et ensuite leur fit une démonstration, et comme tout le monde dans la salle s'en doutait, ils virent apparaître un magnifique serpent sur un dernier conseil, celui de penser à quelques chose de pure bonheur, un souvenir des plus marquants, il retourna au bureau et les regarda.

Harry sourit en voyant le serpent et lui dit bonjour si doucement que seul le professeur l'entendit, ce qui le força à le regarder de manière significative et cela presque tout le long de la séance.

Le cours se passa sans complication : seuls Remus, Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Sirius, Nott et James arrivèrent à invoquer une forme transparente et flottante et cela au bout des deux heures impartit de cours. Le professeur les félicita et distribua à tous ses élèves des morceaux de chocolat.

En sortant Harry resta un peu en arrière avec Tom et lui dit en fourchelangue, à voix basse qu'il était heureux de le voir si épanoui et joyeux. Tom le regarda avec insistance puis lui sourit tranquillement.

Harry courut rejoindre Severus et les autres.

Une fois le souper passé, où Tom et Dumbledore redoublèrent de regard vers le petit Harry, Lily les entraîna dans la salle commune des Griffondors, et une fois sûr que tous les autres élèves furent partis se coucher, elle lança un sort de silence autour d'eux (on n'est jamais trop prudent) puis avec un dernier regard vers Severus, qu'elle avait avec aisance réussi à entraîner dans la tour, se jeta dans la fosse aux lions.

**A suivre…….**

Mouhahahahaha !!

Je ne sais pas si c'est halloween ou quoi mais la je suis motivée !!

Hahahahahahahahaha !!!

Enfin bref en espérant que vous avez tous appréciés ce chap, je vous dis à bientôt !!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Rituel explications

Lily regarda tour à tour les maraudeurs, Peter à part, respira à fond et se lança :

« Bon, voila, euh en fait c'est assez simple, Severus et moi, on se connait depuis des années, en fait avant même d'entrée à Poudlard. C'est lui qui m'a révélée que j'étais une sorcière, qui m'a initié à certaines traditions sorcières et qui m'a pour la première fois parlé de Poudlard et de la magie. Et quand on est arrivée à Poudlard, même en étant à Griffondor et lui à Serpentard on a continué à se considéré comme des frère et sœur, et en quatrième année, j'ai découvert en fouillant un peu dans les livres de la bibliothèque un rituel qui permet de lié deux personnes de la sorte. Ce n'est pas de la magie blanche, ni de la magie noir, juste un mélange et c'est risqué. Au départ on a beaucoup hésité et un incident et arrivée qui nous a forcé la main. Et non James (l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la buche) cet incident ne vous regarde pas ! Donc on l'a effectué. Il fallait que ce soit un soir de pleine lune, mais pas seulement, une nuit ou la lune est rouge sang. Et voila, ça s'est passé sans incident, mais on a dut aller à l'infirmerie pour deux jours le temps de s'adapter aux changements. Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh sont au courant mais c'est tout. »

-Lily, demanda Remus, c'est quoi le sortilège que vous avez utilisé ?

-Eh bien……

-« Consengus fratus ». Répondit Severus.

- ?? Tu plaisantes ? Blêmit Sirius.

-Non, répondit-il encore avec fermeté.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qui pouvait vous arriver ? Vous auriez pu mourir si le rituel avez été mal orchestré ou même par une simple erreur de prononciation !! Mais vous êtes inconscients !! Et en plus quand je pense que tu n'arrêtes pas de nous crier dessus pour nos stupides et inoffensives blagues !!! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !! s'écria Sirius.

-Sirius, calme-toi lui dit Remus.

Harry les regardaient un à un, une chance que Pettigrow ne soit pas là. A près tout il ne devait rien savoir. Il s'approcha de Severus, se mit sur ses genoux pendant que Sirius faisait son discours et s'endormit confortablement installé contre son oncle.

Lily le remarqua et les fit taire. Elle regarda l'heure et mit out le monde au lit. Sirius fumait encore après eux et leur débilité tandis que Remus essayé de le calmer tout en l'entraînant dans leur dortoir.

James se tourna vers Lily, Severus et Harry, il soupira puis leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Cela l'avait chamboulé mais maintenant il savait que ce qui se passait entre Lily et Severus était fraternel et pas….non définitivement pas amoureux ! Il soupira de soulagement. De soulagement ? Mais de quoi ? Que Lily et Severus ne se voient pas de cette façon ? Ou alors que Lily soit libre ? bien trop compliqué et il avait vraiment envie de s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures et de dormir.

Lily raccompagna Severus devant l'entré de la tour et l'accompagna à mi-chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Harry avait décidé que personne ne l'arracherait à Severus cette nuit, comme il l'avait fait pour Remus. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent accueillir avec gaité et fatigue Morphée.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, Harry ouvrit ses yeux sur le visage paisiblement endormi de Severus. Il sourit puis se mit à pleurer.

**A suivre… **

Ha oui je sais là c'est court mais j'espère que vous avez quand même appréciés et pour te répondre kaomisha non en effet ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le révéler cette information !

Et oui je trouve plus amusant le fait que vous deviniez plus ou moins et que vous vous fassiez une idée à vous de l'histoire donc je ne révèlerais rien et ce sera une surprise !

Sur ce à plus tard !!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Sentiments …

Harry pleura presque toute la nuit en regardant Severus dormir. Il voyait les cauchemars de son oncle, les actes que sa famille lui avait infligés comme punition et cela depuis la mort de sa mère. Il prit comme il pu la tête de Severus entre ses mains et lui murmura des « tout va bien », « ils ne sont plus là maintenant », « ils ne peuvent plus rien te faire » ou encore des « tu es en sécurité à Poudlard ». Cela sembla calmer Severus puisque les cauchemars s'arrêtèrent. Harry resta dans cette position encore quelques temps, pour être sûr, puis se blottit entre les bras de Severus et se força à retourné auprès de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Severus réveilla en sentant contre lui un corps petit et chaud et dont la respiration lui chatouillé le cou. Il sourit en posant son regard sur Harry. Etrangement ses cauchemars n'avaient pas duré très longtemps et il se sentait bien mieux que les autres jours. Un regard dans son dortoir lui confirma qu'il était encore tôt, car tous ses camarades dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits.

Il se leva doucement, alla à la salle de bain se préparer et revint dans la chambre à temps pour vois Harry commençait à se réveiller en baillant outrageusement. Il le lava et l'habilla puis ils descendirent à la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner. Severus et Harry furent bientôt rejoins par Narcissa, et une de ses amies, Lucy Reine. Ils déjeunèrent avec enthousiasme sous les regards des autres élèves et des professeurs déjà présent.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry se leva des genoux de Severus et se dirigea avec habilité à la table des professeurs, une fois qu'il l'atteignit il rejoignit Tom Jedusor et s'assit sur ses genoux. Sous les regards médusés de Severus, des maraudeurs, des autres élèves plus celui de Lily qui venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Il babillait gaiement avec Tom, lui posant plein de questions innocentes sur son patronus, sur les serpents, sur la magie, bref sur tout et les autres professeurs se mêlèrent au fur et à mesure à leur conversation.

Les professeurs étaient fascinés par Harry et sa façon tout à fait innocente (mon œil…) de voir les choses, la magie et surtout Poudlard.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Lily s'assit près de James et de Remus, Sirius regardait avec insistance Lucy, l'amie de sa cousine, se qui lui attira quelques remarques sournoises et comiques de ses camardes de table.

-Bah alors Sirius, tu craques ? lui lança un de ses camarades de cours de Divination. Attention l'œil voit que tu vas t'attirer ses foudres…

-Allez Sirius tombeur fonce !! Enchaîna un autre.

-Vas-y vieux !! T'vas pas passer ta vie célibataire ??!!

-Sirius cours !! Ou elle s'est elle qui va t'avoir… Ajouta un autre griffondor.

-Rah la ferme bande de cloporte sur pattes !!! S'énerva-t-il.

Ce qui lui attira les regards des autres maisons et des professeurs qui éclatèrent de rire sous ses rougissements de gêne.

Narcissa souffla quelques mots à sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lança un magnifique sourire à Sirius.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

James sourit des antiques de son pote et regarda Lily mangeait tranquillement à côté D'Isabelle, surnommé Isa.

Elle lui inspirait des sentiments mitigés et cela depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard express au premier septembre. Au départ s'était de la curiosité, elle était la première enfant né de moldu qu'il rencontrait, puis de l'exaspération quand elle avait commencée à toujours dire : « arrêter de faire-ci, de faire-ça, suivait un peu le règlement, arrêté de vous battre, James Potter par-ci, par-là… ».

Bref elle l'avait vraiment soulé. Mais quelque part il admettait qu'il avait toujours fait tout pour qu'elle le remarque, pour qu'elle lui parle même uniquement pour l'enguirlander.

Et puis Harry était arrivé, ce petit bonhomme lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir quand à Lily, il leur avait montré le futur qu'il pouvait avoir : un couple mariée, heureux avec un fils magnifique, du nom de son père, hélas décédé suite à une étrange maladie quand il n'avait que treize ans. Il lui avait montré son rêve.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Lily mangeait tranquillement et discrètement elle regarda James Potter, son possible futur mari. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute mais il est vrai qu'il était beau.

En fait elle l'avait remarqué le premier jour dans le train, ils s'étaient parlés, il lui avait posé tout un tas de questions sur le monde qu'il appelait moldu et elle n'avait pas compris au départ, alors il lui avait expliqué. Elle l'avait bien aimée. Puis elle avait vu sa façon d'agir avec les autres, sa presque arrogance, sa manière de traiter Severus, son presque frère. Et puis la manière dont il lui répondait quand il était avec ses amis, elle l'aurait étripé !

Et puis Harry, leur fils était venu, il lui avait montré une autre facette de James Potter, cette même facette sont elle était tombé amoureuse dans le train. Harry avait été élevé pour le peu dont il en avait évoqué les souvenirs : avec amour, tendresse et discipline, quelque chose dont elle n'espérait pas de James.

Depuis elle l'avait regardé de loin, et doucement elle avait vu son masque s'effrité, puis tomber : James ne jouer plus l'arrogant, juste le leader de son groupe.

Elle soupira et se remit à manger et à regarder de loin trop futur fils parlant avec joie aux professeurs, sur les genoux de leur meilleur et plus strict professeur : Tom Jedusor. Elle sourit.

**A suivre….. **

Waouh !! Encore un chapitre va je suis vraiment motivé !! Enfin je vous laisse, à la prochaine !!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Serpent

Harry rejoignit, peu avant la reprise des cours, Severus et bien qu'il aurait du aller avec Sirius, il fit ses yeux de chien battu, et Sirius accepta de ne l'avoir qu'à partir de la soirée.

Severus, Harry, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter, se rendirent ensuite dans leur cours en commun : histoire de la magie. Autant dire le cours le plus soporifique de « L'Histoire ». surtout quand le professeur est un fantôme et que celui-ci récite son cours sans grande conviction.

Si bien que Harry se rendormit à peine les dix premières minutes de cours, sur les genoux de Severus, qui une fois s'en étant aperçu sourit faiblement, et fit un signe à Lily pour le lui montrer. Signe intercepté par les maraudeurs qui eux aussi sourires attendris à la scène et à la petite bouille de Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus avait ensorcelé sa plume pour copier automatiquement les paroles de Mr. Binns et regardait Harry dormir sur lui comme si de rien n'était. C'était incroyable l'effet que Harry avait provoqué avec son arrivé. Mais Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il était déjà entrain de chercher un moyen pour pouvoir ramener le petit. Son sourire mourut.

Depuis que Harry dormait avec lui, ses cauchemars étaient moins présents, moins violents, il pouvait presque faire comme-ci il n'en avait pas. Et cela l'effrayait ! Car il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de cette sensation de bien être et de contentement en se réveillant.

Lily, Dumbledore et Jedusor- le chef de la maison Serpentard - étaient les seuls au courant de sa situation familiale. Et cela était déjà de trop. Il soupira.

Depuis son enfance, son père et ses cousins le détestaient. Mais il avait sa mère. Sa mère : si douce et si belle, sensible et puissante, la seule dans cette horrible maison qui le protégeait. Mais cela faisait déjà cinq ans que celle-ci était morte. Empoisonnée par sa belle-mère. Une femme seulement intéressée par le pouvoir et l'argent de sa famille.

Mais il avait bien rit quand elle apprit que seul lui, Severus Snape Prince, toucherait l'héritage de la famille. Non son père, ni ses cousins, Lui ! Et la fortune était considérable.

Autant que celle des Potter et des Black réunis.

Et pour ce protégeait de sa marâtre, il s'était dévoué à l'apprentissage des Potions, des Poisons, pour pouvoir les reconnaître et les éviter.

Mais surtout pour pouvoir un jour les utiliser sur elle.

Ton Jedusor lui avait enseigner avec parcimonie et patience sa science dans ce domaine, mais également dans la défense.

Severus ne le montrait pas, mais il était un très bon duelliste. Mais il avait juré à Dumbledore et Lily de ne pas utiliser ses connaissances sur Potter et sa bande.

Mieux valait se montrer faible et les « écraser » plus tard. Après tout il était un serpent, et il est de notoriété que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Un sourire carnassier illumina son visage un bref instant en pensant, non pas à ce qu'il allait faire aux maraudeurs, mais à sa belle-mère une fois qu'il serait en âge, soit dans quelques mois.

HPHPPHPHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore dans son bureau, consultait l'un de ses vieux grimoires, il venait de trouver le sort que le petit Harry lui avait indiqué. Et en effet, celui-ci était puissant et dangereux, mais très efficace.

Vraiment Harry l'étonnait. Etre près à aller si loin pour sauver des personnes, dont ils ne connaissaient en faite que très peu, était ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Il avait hâte qu'il naisse dans les futures années pour pouvoir le voir à Poudlard.

Il soupira, il allait avoir besoin d beaucoup de chose : commençons par les ingrédients de la potion….

**A suivre…. **

Enfin !!!! oui je sais très très longue et un chap. court en plus !! oui je sais j'exagère !!! mais bon que voulez-vous c'est la vie !!

Allez à la prochaine !!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Réconforter le loup

Harry avait réussi à rester un moment seul dans la tour des griffons après que Lily ai finalement décidée de rejoindre la salle commune pour aller voir Isa et ses autres amies. Il sourit en pensant a tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait et éviter.

Puis il soupira, Severus et Remus n'allaient pas bien. Peut importait ce qu'ils disaient : ils prétendaient aller bien, mais une fois seuls ou quand ils pensaient que personne ne les regardés, alors il voyait la tristesse, la colère, la peur et l'espoir.

Il allait changer ça. Il devait sinon… il soupira de nouveau. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Mais le temps tourné et il savait que Dumbledore avait trouvé le sortilège et la potion dont il lui avait parlé.

Aspen se lova contre sa joue dans un signe de réconfort. Il l'encouragea à ne pas perdre espoir et à continuer, il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de revenir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus venait d'arriver dans la salle commune des griffons et fut surpris de voir Lily et ses amies discuter avec James, Sirius et Peter.

Quand il ne vit pas Harry, il s'approcha de Lily et lui demanda ou se trouvait le petit bambin. Elle le rassura avec un sourire en lui disant qu'il était dans la chambre des maraudeurs, en train de se reposer.

Il lui rendit son sourire, s'excusa et monta dans la chambre.

Il sourit en ouvrant la porte : Harry était allongé sur son lit (celui de Remus) et son serpent, Aspen était lové contre lui et sifflait, chatouillant le petit qui riait doucement.

Harry dut se rendre compte que la porte s'était ouverte car il leva la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Mus !! s'écria-t-il gaiement.

-Hey Bambin !! Alors tu t'es bien reposé ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté du petit, qui vint immédiatement se lover dans ses bras.

-Ouiiii !! Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui !! Tu vas mieux ? Tu t'es bien reposé ?

-Oui, je suis bien reposé, mais je suis encore un peu fatigué…que dirais-tu de rester allongés et de dormir jusqu'à leur du diner ?

-mmmm….moi je veux bien !!

Remus et Harry s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit et commencèrent à partir quand Harry murmura doucement : « _Tu es un homme brave, doux et qui jamais ne fera de mal à quelqu'un…ne t'inquiète pas loup-loup…moi je t'aime, il y a papa, siri et plein d'autres personnes qui t'aime aussi…ne t'inquiète pas…_ »

Remus fut ému, jamais, jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il s'endormit en serrant un peu plus Harry contre lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_A suivre….._

Je sais je sais enfin elle se décide à publier et son chapitre et rikiki !!!

Elle le fait exprès !!!

Mais pas d'inquiétude la suite arrive !!!

Merci d'avoir lu !!

Et à plus !!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Prélude à l'amour

Lily et James semblèrent trouver un terrain d'entente pendant la discussion avec Sirius, Peter et Isa.

Isa le leur fit d'ailleurs remarquer et les deux devinrent presque aussi rouges que des pivoines, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

Lily s'inquiétait tout de même pour Harry et Remus, cela faisait déjà tout de même près d'une heure que Remus été partit rejoindre Harry et depuis plus de nouvelle.

James sentit son trouble car il proposa d'aller les voir.

Ce fut donc avec discrétion et silence (hum hum…) qu'ils montèrent les voir.

James et Lily sourirent de les voir endormis sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt Harry blottit tout contre Remus.

James les arracha à la scène et les ramena dans la salle commune ou ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, mais aussi à faire leurs devoirs, surtout de potions…

Lily aida James et tellement absorbés dans leur devoir, ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard en coin d'Isa et Sirius.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Remus et Harry pour aller dîner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent tous comme à leur habitude, sauf que cette fois encore le petit Harry décida d'aller voir à la table des Serpentards voir Severus, Narcissa et Lucy. Il grimpa sur les genoux de son « oncle » et fit les petits yeux pour que celui-ci lui fasse un bisou. Mais sans succès… par contre Narcissa et Lucy, elles le lui donnèrent son bisou.

Lily rit de la tête de son « petit-bonhomme » avec James et Remus, Sirius quand a lui faisait de charmants sourires à la très belle Lucy.

Une fois arrivé au dessert ; Lucy, Narcissa et Severus se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les Griffons à leur table.

Harry par contre alla à la table des professeurs et monta cette fois sur les genoux d'Albus et ils entamèrent une discussion anodine sur les desserts et les bonbons.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sirius et Lucy se faisaient les yeux doux sous les regards amusaient et dégoutaient de leurs camarades.

Lucy avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et une chevelure d'or pour un bon 1m65, Sirius avait « flaché » sur elle depuis sa première année. Et même après sa répartition à Griffondor et elle à Serpentard, il a continué à l'adorer.

Lucy de son côté avait remarqué Sirius pendant sa quatrième année, après un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qui avait faillit tourner mal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

La journée se passa bien pour Sirius, Lucy, James et Lily : aucune prise de bec pour les deux derniers et un premier et maladroit baiser pour les premiers : résultat un Sirius sur un petit nuage avec un sourire niais constamment collé à ses lèvres.

James et Lily y étaient proche eux aussi du premier baiser, si Dumbledore n'était pas venu avec Harry pou leur annoncer que le petit repartirait dans une semaine, les laissant démoralisés.

**A suivre….**

**Joyeux noël !!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Passé, Présent, Futur …. Et autres dimensions….**

La semaine s'écoula lentement, avec ses moments de joie, de chagrin, de colère (Severus vs James vs Sirius) et de tendresse.

Poudlard ferma ses yeux. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir ce que ce jour apporterai.

Lily se réveilla dans la salle sur commande avec les maraudeurs et Severus plus son petit Harry. Petit Harry qu'ils ne virent pas toute la journée de la veille. Lily sourit en repensant à la veille, James l'avait enfin embrassé !

Dumbledore et Fumsek se regardèrent et soupirèrent ensemble avant de rejoindre les élèves et autres professeurs dans la grande salle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry se réveilla pour voir sa mère lui sourire tendrement. Il sourit mais soupira intérieurement. Aujourd'hui était le jour. Mais cela ils ne le sauraient pas. Remus fut le troisième à se lever puis ce fut tout un roulé-boulé avec un Sirius et sa baguette entraînant dans a chute, James, Severus et Narcissa.

Harry ria si fort, qu'il en pleura tout en se tenant les côtes appuyé sur sa mère et Remus.

Severus se releva avec une prestance digne de son futur lui et leur envoya un regard digne de la mort elle-même, qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler le rire de Harry.

Une fois réveillés, lavés, et habillés convenablement grâce à la salle sur commande, ils descendirent à la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner et pour commencer les cours.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry s'agrippa à Severus. Résigné ce dernier l'emmena manger à la table des Serpentards. Harry sourit comme un ange aux filles et aux garçons présents à la table.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Dumbledore et Fumsek entraient suivit par le professeur Jedusor.

Il déjeuna tranquillement et fit rire Severus, Narcissa et Lucy. Mais contrairement à aux jours précédent, il ne les suivit pas pour aller en cours, non, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'installa sur les genoux de Dumbledore et en profita pour caresser Fumsek.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius rejoignirent les Serpentards pour le cours de potions. Lily s'inquiéta et demanda à Narcissa ou était Harry. Narcissa lui expliqua qu'il était resté avec le directeur. Son inquiétude grimpa d'un cran. Et en y repensant, cela faisait une semaine, une semaine : il allait repartir aujourd'hui. Les larmes lui vinrent mais elle les refoula du mieux qu'elle pu et se concentra sur sa potion.

Remus sentit le changement d'émotion chez Lily et la regarda en coin. Il vit ses larmes et il fit la connexion : Harry, une semaine, Dumbledore, départ. Il fit de son mieux pour rester calme tout comme Lily mais demanda bien vite au professeur de sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie.

James et Sirius regardèrent curieusement Remus aller à l'infirmerie.

Peter n'était pas revenu après les vacances, le directeur leur avait annoncé que la famille Petigrow avait eu un grave accident et qu'ils étaient tous décédés.

Cela leur avait un choc, mais la présence d'Harry les avaient réconfortés. Mais cela faisait presqu'un mois à présent. Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un tel état ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus fut presque inquiet quand il fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magique. Narcissa et lui échangèrent un regard et il s'en fut.

Il hésita deux secondes à prononcé le mot de passe devant la gargouille, mais finalement il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que la gargouille se déplaça et qu'apparut Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Mr. Snape, comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Tant mieux, je vous en prie monter !

Ils montèrent en silence, Severus regardait Dumbledore de côté, ce dernier semblait fatigué, las et vieux. Et il se demanda pourquoi.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il remarqua deux choses :

Des inscriptions étaient présentes sur chaque mur de la pièce et

Harry se tenait en son centre avec une fiole dans sa main, Fumsek sur son épaule gauche.

-Bien bien mon enfant, je vois que tout est prêt. Severus, pouvez-vous nous donner un peu de votre sang ? Oui ? Ah, merci bien ! (Dumbledore lui piqua le doigt avec une aiguille et laissa tomber une goutte de sang dans la fiole que tient Harry.) Voilà qui est parfait ! Harry, c'est quand tu veux à présent pour repartir.

-Re...repartir ? Bégaya Severus, Harry tu…pars…

-Oui Severus, il est l'heure maintenant… lui répondit tranquillement en souriant Harry.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment cinq ans, n'est-ce-pas ?

-En effet, mais vous êtes vraiment ma famille. La d'où je viens, vous êtes tous morts. Mais c'est bien toi qui m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton sang pour retourner chez moi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, tu voulais m'offrir la chance de connaître mes parents, oui, dans mon monde, Lily et James sont morts à mes un an, ce ne sera pas le cas ici rassure-toi, vous vivrez longtemps.

-Ton monde ? Une autre dimension ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

-Un vrai Serpent. Sourit Harry à Dumbledore. Oui Severus, une autre dimension. Dans mon monde beaucoup de chose son très différentes, mais je suis là pour faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux, et j'ai accompli ma mission, maintenant je dois rentrer.

Harry fit un signe à Dumbledore et ce dernier commença à chanter dans une langue morte, les inscriptions brillèrent de plus en plus, Severus dû se couvrir les yeux, mais il entendit clairement la voix d'Harry lui dire : « Je te pardonne ce que tu vas faire Severus, mais ne t'oublie pas dans la vengeance, il y a des personnes qui t'aime ici, ne l'oublie pas, je t'aime aussi Severus, Adieu. »

Et il disparu.

**Fin….**

L'épilogue (merci Rebecca-Black!! j'avais mm pas remarqué k je m'étais gourée!!) arrive, désolé du retard….mais voila seulement que je suis en vacs !!! J'espère que vous avez quand même bien aimé mon histoire, je ferais peut être une sequel mais cette fois dans le monde de Harry. Voila pour le moment !! bonne journée !!


	14. épilogue

**Epilogue : **

Un cercle de rituel brilla d'un rouge vif au centre d'une petite pièce, une personne était installé confortablement dans le seul fauteuil qui s'y trouvé. Cette personne, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années sourit doucement en voyant le spectacle. Il était revenu, tout s'était donc relativement bien passé.

Le cercle étincela et laissa entrevoir une figure humaine, recroquevillé sur elle-même, gémissant de douleur. L'homme se leva avec agilité et vitesse et se précipita pour l'aider.

Il sortit de sa longue robe de sorcier deux fioles qu'il fit boire au voyageur. L'une lui redonnant son apparence véritable, l'autre le guérissant de la douleur qu'entraîné le rituel.

Il aida le voyageur à se lever et l'installa sur ses genoux alors qu'il se réinstallait dans le fauteuil.

Harry, murmura l'homme d'une voix douce et grave, est-ce-que cela va mieux ?

Mmm….mieux….répondit le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans.

Ces longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et celle de l'homme, son teint était toutefois encore bien pâle en comparaison de son départ. Il était littéralement collé à l'homme, qui lui caressait tendrement le dos pour le détendre et faire partir la sensation de mal-être.

Sev…tout va bien…j'ai réussi…tout va bien aller pour…eux…et pour ton autre….toi…..

Oui, je savais que tu y arriverais Harry, répondit tranquillement Severus Rogue en continuant de le bercer, même si je suis certain que tu as eu recours à ton satané côté griffondor pour y arriver….soupira-t-il taquin.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se blottit d'avantage contre lui et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, en lui murmurant un tendre et endormit « je t'aime Sev… ».

Severus Rogue sourit tendrement, le souleva et l'emporta dans la chambre ou il le coucha pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Puis il retourna dans la petite pièce qui était en fête un salon, et nettoya les restes du rituel. Se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, il attira par le sortilège d'attraction de vieux albums photo.

Dans le premier album on pouvait voir les versions plus jeunes d'Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Dumbledore, Minerva, Pompom, Hagrid, Lui, etc…

Dans le second, par contre y recelait un trésor particulièrement cher à Harry et lui : leur album.

Le troisième et dernier était un souvenir des êtres disparus depuis des années : James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Regulus, et plein d'autres pendant et un peu après leur sortit de Poudlard.

Il sourit en revoyant les photos avant de se décider à son tour d'aller s'endormir auprès de son aimé.

**FFFFFIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! **

Merci merci merci d'avoir lu et posté vos reviews pour mon histoire !!! J'espère que celle-ci vous a plût vous a fait voyager dans le magnifique monde qu'est celui d'Harry Potter !!!

Sur ce messieurs, mesdames, je vous laisse, au revoir….


End file.
